chances are
by xiatien
Summary: set in nd of season 5, TIVA one shot, this is for the people who got upset with me for bringing Ziva and Damon together...


Here is a songfic inspired by the song chances are, hope you like it…

This is set after season 5, when the team was broken up by Vance…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song Chances are:

Chances are you'll find me, somewhere on the road tonight,

Tony had been driving around for the past couple of hours; he had been informed by Vance that he is being re assigned as Agent afloat, which did not bode well for him. This had been the worst week for him, Jenny had died and it is his entire fault though Ziva and the team don't think so.

He had been drinking steadily no one knows it, except Ziva,

Ziva… she had been the rock he had hold on too for the past couple of days, she had been consoling him giving him advice and just being there for him.

Seems I always end up drivin' by…

He had been used to coming over at her place, now this would all change for she was going back to Israel. And he doesn't know when he will see her again.

Ever since I've known you, it's just seemed you're on my way…

Remembering the first time they've met, she had affected him no woman had ever done. And she is not afraid of him or intimidated, even his idiocies and his excessive obsession to movies she has been unflappable. And she is not afraid to tell him if he made a mistake.

All the rules of logic don't apply…

Ziva has been a total mystery to him, ever since the beginning. She fascinates him, silent and deadly one minute and silly the next. Emotionless at times yet caring, but there are just some things that can't happen, like him and Ziva….

Long to see you in the night, be with you till the morning light…

He had been standing by her door, raising his hand to knock then quickly changing his mind. He leaned his forehead at her door and whispered

"Buena notte, Sweet cheeks, arrividerci…

With that he walks away…

I remember clearly, how you looked the night we met,

Sometimes Ziva hated her ability to remember everything clearly, she had been in Tela viv for a week. But all that has been going around her head are the memories of the team, of everyone, of Tony…

"Are you having phone sex?"

"NO, I'm playing charades"

Up until now, it never fails to make her smile, remembering their first conversation,

She has been attracted to him, way before the time she had met him. She had profiled them for Ari, and she had been enthralled by him. He had this certain charm about him and she cannot get it out of her head.

I recall your laughter and your smile.

Recalling the times they had fun, playing tricks on McGee, betting which would make the suspects confess, and pulling pranks on each other. His antics, as he quoted every movie he knows. This had made her miss him more…

I remember how you made me, feel so at ease,

A lot has happened, involving cases, cases that had hit close to the heart. Like the case of the dead man walking "Roy Sanders". She fell in love with Roy, and Tony was the one who had help her even if she had kept pushing him away. In the end he was he one who had found a way so that they can spend time together. Tony has his way of getting through her and somehow making her feel better.

I remember your grace, your style,

Thinking about Tony, she had him in her memory the way he walks, he talks, his way of worming his way out of a certain situation. And how could she forget, his way with women? And it is no wonder he has that many women in his life not that she would ever admit it.

And now your all I long to see, you've come to mean so much to me,

For the first time in her life she had fervently wish that she could see someone and someone is Tony. Keeping her emotions lock deep within, she would never voice out her feelings towards Tony. But that doesn't mean that she would stop loving him, no for its very far from the truth…

Chances are I'll see you, somewhere in my dreams tonight; you'll be smilin' like the night we met…

Tony has been laying awake, thinking about the team and how he wishes he was back in D.C. How he longs to see one crazy ninja chick that has been running through his mind. Sighing, as he closes his eyes he would see her again he knows it. And when the time comes he would make sure that he'd spend more time with her. Forcing himself to sleep, but for now he would just have to be content of dreams of her and her smile…

Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have,

Ziva is back in D.C. but Tony is still an Agent afloat, she had been constantly inquiring about Tony that she even had annoyed Gibbs. She cant help it she was worried about Tony and she misses him. If she sees Tony again she had promised herself that she would definitely tell Tony how she feels, she going to take the shot. And if she have a chance to hold him she would offer all she has…

And I'll be dreamin' of the future and hopin' you'll be by my side and in the morning I'll be longing for the night,

Tony had just been informed by Gibbs that he is going back with them, back on the team with Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky even Palmer, and Ziva. Grinning happily when he get back to D.C. he would throw the rule book out of the window or at least rule no 12 and proposed to Ziva.

Ziva is excited as she prepares for a date, a date with Tony she had been surprise when Tony had asked her out. He told her he had something to tell her…

Tony is in the restaurant waiting for Ziva, he had been checking his reflection, looking if everything is perfect he waits…

Two people reunited once again, both eagerly waiting for the night…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Hate it? Love it?

Fell free to comment,

Thanks for reading,

xiatien


End file.
